


Two is a Charm

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S4 AU ~ Over Christmas Break, Sam, Blaine and Tina are hanging out.  Blaine is depressed because of his breakup with Kurt and Tina is still cranky cuz of her break up with Mike.  Sam never asked Britt out.  There’s booze and eventually, Blaine and Tina get giggly and admit that they both really miss sex.  Sam’s drunk too and admits that he’s never actually had sex, oral yes, but not full on sex.  Of course, this boggles Blaine and Tina’s minds, because SAM!, especially when Sam mentions he’s had oral with both guys and girls.  Some seduction occurs, but then Tina’s mom calls her and makes her leave and Blam happens :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is a Charm

**  
**

“You know what I miss? Sex.”

“Tina!” Blaine exclaimed, looking at the other end of the coach where Tina was perched, mug of eggnog laced rum in hand. He tried to fake seeming aghast, but the alcohol in his own system won out and he laughed, “Me too!”

She giggled and, from his position sprawled on the carpet, Sam teased, “Great. Stuck with a couple of drunk hornballs.”

“Hey!” Tina snorted, disgruntled but amused, stretching out a leg to kick at Sam’s hip. “I haven’t gotten any since Mike left…and it’s been a while for Blaine too!”

Sam made a placating gesture. “I’m just saying, it’s not like I’m setting any records myself.”

“Girls flock all over you,” Blaine said, then paused to consider his mixed metaphor. “You’re….”

“Superhot,” Tina concluded, sounding a little bitter. “Cheerios are lining up, just waiting for their turn.”

With a grunt, Sam said, “They are not.”

“They kind of are,” Blaine told him and Sam pushed himself up right, peering at Blaine and Tina.

“Can I tell you guys a secret?”

“Yes,” Tina responded immediately, either for gossip and Blaine nodded, something about Sam’s tone penetrating the boozy haze in his head.

Taking a breath, Sam said, “I’ve never actually done it.”

It took a moment, but then blame realized what he meant. “Really?” he asked in surprise, eyes wide.

“Bullshit!” Tina cried, wagging her finger. “You dated Santana Lopez!”

Sam shrugged. “I didn’t say I’d never done anything. Oral, giving and receiving, sure, but no sex sex.”

Unable to think of anything to say, Blaine merely blinked, eyes dropping to Sam’s lush mouth, because God, it was nice….

Tina however, said, “Huh. I never would have guessed, what with the stripper summer/fall you had….”

Frowning, Sam said, “Well, I didn’t want to lose my virginity to some grabby cougar who assumed she could pay me for it or one of the other dancers. I mean they were cool dudes, but no and I….”

“Wait!” Tina practically bellowed, leaning off the coach to peer intently at Sam. “Rewind! Grabby cougars or the other dancers?.. I thought you worked at a male strip club… Meaning male dancers.”

“Yeah, the other dancers were guys,” Sam replied, sounding confused.

While Tina raised her brows, Blaine prompted, “I think she was phased by how you phrased your sentence… It almost sounded like one of the other dancers was an option for you to have sex with.”

Sam blinked. “Oh, yeah. John. He was a good guy, we were friends. Things happened, we fooled around and he wound up teaching me how to suck cock, but I wasn’t ready to…Dude! Your eyes just crossed!”

Blaine thought it was an understandable reaction. Horney, little drunk and hearing Sam Evans talk about sucking someone’s cock…Crossed eyes were completely understandable.

“Huh,” Tina kind of grunted, drawing Blaine out of his fugue. “How come you never mentioned this before?”

“Never mattered,” Sam said with a shrug. “There was Quinn and then whatever that was with Santana and then Mercedes…Besides, McKinley’s not exactly full of options, you know?”

Kurt and Blaine have been the only out boys at McKinley. True, there were a couple of underclassmen who weren’t very subtle, but that was a new thing as of this year.

Suddenly, Tina laughed and said, “So, this is how I’m spending my night. Getting drunk with my two smoking hot guy friends…one of whom is gay and the other a virginal, bisexual stripper! Guess neither of you want to fool around.”

Her giggles were contagious and soon they were all roaring with laughter.

Between fits of amusement, Blaine said, “I hope you weren’t counting on me, because….”

“Eh,” she waved a hand. “We were all at Rachel’s train wreck of a party sophomore year. You get friendly when you’re drunk.”

Blaine held up a finger. “Once! I kissed a girl when I got drunk once.”

“But a precedent has been set,” she chirped happily and Sam laughed, clapping hand on Blaine’s knee.

“Kissing is nice,” Sam reasoned, sitting down with his back against the coach, head tipped back to rest on the cushion between Tina and Blaine. “I mean, you don’t have to be into the other person to like a kiss. Its lips and tongue and having someone close enough to smell their skin. Even when it’s just innocent it’s a connection.”

Nodding, Blaine tried not to stare too hard at Sam, at his flushed cheeks and bright eyes….

“You want to make out or try something new, I’m in,” Tina said suddenly, startling Blaine, who turned to stare at her again. “What? I was asking Sam.”

Sam rubbed Tina’s calf and grinned at her. “That’s an awesome offer, Tina…but we…us, me, you and Blaine, we’re like the Three Musketeers tonight,” he rambled, fingers of his free hand moving around Blaine’s ankle. “All for one and one for all, never leave a man behind and everything….”

Touched by Sam’s sweet refusal to exclude him from things, Blaine brushed a hand over Sam’s hair. To his surprise, Sam leaned into the contact.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Tina. “We totally don’t have to leave him out,” she mumbled, then smiled, her fingers joining Blaine’s in Sam’s hair. “Three is a charm, two is not the same. I don’t see the harm, so are you game?”

“What you sing…Oh,” Sam said, eyes going wide. Blaine to realized she was singing a line from 3, a song about a threesome. Before Blaine could find the words, Sam asked, “Wouldn’t that just be like going from training wheels to a Harley Davidson without passing go?”

Tonight was apparently a night for mixed metaphors.

“It would be incredible,” Tina murmured, eyes glittering as she slid across the small distance between herself and Sam, her bare thigh pressing against his cheek. The hand not in his hair moved to trace a finger over Sam’s puffy lips. “I mean, we were all friends… We could help each other out….”

Blaine’s own lips parted in a soft gasp when she slid a finger into Sam’s mouth.

The strange crackling tension was broken by the buzz of Tina’s phone and she huffed, pulling her hand away from Sam to grab it. Looking at the message, her eyes went wide. “What? No….”

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, but Tina waved a hand, dialing a number.

“You’re outside? You never… What?.. No, I...Fine!” Tina grumbled, then hung up. “My mom’s outside. I missed a text from her 20 minutes ago saying she was going to pick me up. We’re meeting my dad for dinner. Oh God.”

Shoot. Well, at least they had had the chance to get that drunk yet.

All three of them made their way to their feet, scrambling to find Tina’s shoes, coat and bag. As they walked her to the door, Sam offered her stick of minty gum, which she took with some relief before trudging out to her mother’s station wagon.

Standing with Sam of the door, Blaine waved goodbye to her and, once they were back inside, he commented, “Poor Tina.”

Sam nodded. “That isn’t going to be a fun dinner.” 

“No,” Blaine agreed, even as his mind wandered back to what Tina had been doing just before her phone interrupted them. Unconsciously, his eyes dropped to Sam’s full, pink lips. Tearing his gaze away, he offered, “But maybe it’s good she got a call.”

“Yeah,” Sam murmured, cheeks pinking up again. “That could have gotten embarrassing. I’d rather at least try one-on-one before jumping into the more advanced stuff!”

With a smile, Blaine said, “That’s probably a good idea.”

As they wandered back to the living room, Sam asked, “So… Do you want to?”

That caused Blaine to stop short. “You actually want to? You weren’t just…a little buzz and feeling friendly?”

Shaking his head, Sam turned to face Blaine. “No. We’re friends. I trust you and were both single…I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you maybe wanted something more than just sex, like being in a relationship, but I’m probably not your type or something….”

There were probably 1 million reasons why this was a bad idea, but for the life of him Blaine couldn’t think of any of them… Not when Sam was standing there, so close, eyes downcast, adorable shy. The rum in his system made him feel brave, so he threw caution to the wind and stepped even closer, raising a hand to touch Sam’s cheek and draw him in for a slow, soft kiss.

It was warm and sweet, lacking nerves or fear or any other tainting influence. Sam sighed into his mouth, lips mobile and achingly soft, big hands sliding around Blaine’s sides to roam over his back. Steadily, their kisses grew in intensity and Blaine let out a disappointed groan when Sam pulled back, but smiled at the murmur of, “Bedroom?”

Wayne hook to finger in Sam’s belt, walking backward and drawing Sam with him. “You sure about this?” he asked, just to be certain.

“So sure,” Sam agreed, shrugging out of this plaid over shirt as soon as they reached Blaine’s room. The crisp, white T-shirt he wore beneath hugged his body perfectly, stretched taut over broad shoulders, the hem tickling Blaine’s hand, hinting at perfect abs as he moved.

This time, it was Sam who drove in for a kiss and, together, they managed to lose their shirts altogether. Blaine ran his hands over seemingly miles of peaches and cream skin and hard, toned muscles, delighting in the shivers that shook Sam when he found pink, pebbled nipples.

“Sit,” Sam murmured, mouthing at Blaine’s neck and directing him onto the bed. There was a glint in Sam’s eye and he grinned as he continued, “I might be new to some of this, but not all.” 

Then he sank to his knees, hands massaging claims the eyes, hot through his dark green khakis, before sliding up and unbuckling his belt and fly. Blaine fought not to let his eyes flutter shut Sam ran a hand over his belly, following up with a series of kisses across the slightly soft curve of it.

Breath hitching, Blaine felt his cock twitch straining against his briefs and he raised a trembling hand to stroke Sam’s neck. That made Sam glance up at him with warm green eyes as he ran his tongue along the skin above the waist of Blaine’s boxer briefs and then kissed his length through the cotton, material becoming damp as he mouthed at him.

“Sam,” Blaine murmured, cock throbbing as Sam finally peeled his briefs and pants down, letting him spring free. To Blaine’s relief, Sam didn’t waste time, wrapping her hand around his shaft pumping smoothly, lips closing around the head, tongue swirling. When he began with a gentle, suckling pressure, Blaine’s hand flexed on Sam’s neck, wanting more.

Bobbing his head, Sam took him in deeper, lips wrapped around his teeth to keep everything smooth. Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off of him, needing to see Sam’s focused, flushed expression and stretched, red lips. Blaine moaned when Sam pulled back, hand continuing to jerk Blaine off in a nearly too tight grip, and his hips bucked up when he sucked at Blaine’s balls.

“No more, no more,” he panted, pulling at Sam’s hair, desperate not to come then and there. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Grinning, Sam shifted up on the bed and Blaine grabbed him tight, pulling him close for a kiss. He could feel Sam against his thigh, hot and hard through his pants and scrambled to free him. Wriggling, Sam assisted, a choked gasp spilling from him as Blaine wrapped his fingers around Sam’s dick, which twitched eagerly at the contact.

Sam buried his face against Blaine’s shoulder with a low moan and Blaine kissed his temple as Sam pushed into the circle of Blaine’s fist. “I’ve got you,” Blaine murmured with a smile, jerking Sam off with firm, slow strokes. With his free hand, he groped around in the bedside table, searching for lube and condoms and letting out a relieved breath when he managed to grab them. Though he very much enjoyed having Sam’s weight pressing down on him, he urged, “Lay on you back for a bit.”

When Sam rolled over, he took Blaine with him and Blaine chuckled, stealing another kiss before sitting up on his knees and gazing down at Sam. His fair skin was flushed, cock heavy and dripping as it lay against his abs. Grinning, Blaine ran a finger up Sam’s length, making Sam groan and shiver happily.

Placing a condom on Sam’s abs, right beside a particularly large smear of pre-cum, Blaine popped open the bottle of lube, drizzling some on his fingers as Sam watched with eager eyes. He settled his free hand on Sam’s chest as he reached behind himself, shuddering in anticipation as he ran a finger around his entrance.

One of Sam’s hands fell to his hip, squeezing gently as Blaine pushed a finger into himself. He knew Sam couldn’t see what he was doing, but his eyes were locked on Blaine’s face, taking in every little nuance of pleasure Blaine expressed. As he added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch himself, trying to avoid his prostate for fear of coming too soon, Blaine said, “Put on the condom.”

It was like Sam had forgotten it was on his belly and, in any other circumstance, Blaine would have laughed at how he jumped to comply. Watching him roll the thing latex over himself with shaking fingers, Blaine let out a stuttering grunt, fingers dragging over his prostate a bit too hard. Closing his eyes, he carefully pulled his fingers free.

Tossing a pillow down on the bed beside them, Blaine shifted over to lay on his back, hips angled up on the pillow. He grinned at Sam, who scrambled after him, kneeling between his legs and looking down at him with something akin to awe. 

Blaine let out a gasp of surprise when Sam’s fingers moved against his slick skin, blunt fingertips catching at his rim without breeching him. “Can I?” he asked tentatively and Blaine bit his lip, nodding and moaning when Sam pressed a finger into him, bending and kissing Blaine’s belly.

The second finger made Blaine gasp and spread his thighs wider, back arching when Sam crooked his fingers and bumped his prostate. Later, when he wasn’t a trembling, aroused wreck, he’d appreciate Sam’s attention, but in the moment, all he could do was ride the sensations of Sam’s long, thick knuckled fingers as they slid in and out, a third finger joining the others as Blaine grabbed at Sam, dragging him close for a desperate kiss.

When Sam finally withdrew his fingers, Blaine felt his body trying to clench around nothing and groaned in disappointment. “Now, Sam,” he murmured against Sam’s mouth, reaching down and guiding Sam’s cock toward his hole. Sam twitched in his grip, breath stuttering as the head of his cock entered Blaine’s body.

Throwing his head back, Blaine groaned at the lovely pressure and hitched a leg around Sam’s hip, digging a heel into Sam’s ass to urge him to move. With each thrust, Sam slid a bit further into Blaine until his hips nestled against Blaine’s. For a moment, they just stopped, staring at each other and panting until Blaine arched his back and Sam ground his hips in a slow circle, setting both their nerves on fire.

They kissed desperately as Sam’s hands settled at Blaine’s hips, urging him to meet his thrusts. They found a rhythm easily, moving together slowly at first and building to a steady pace.

“Blaine,” Sam breathed, gasping against his lips, voice breaking as Blaine felt his body clenching around Sam, reacting to the constant strikes of Sam’s cock against his prostate.

Clutching at Sam’s shoulders, Blaine rocked his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts, lost in a sea of sensation caused by each motion. His cock was bobbing against his stomach, flushed and aching, leaking steadily and he cried out when Sam wrapped a hand around him.

“So close,” he moaned, not sure if he wanted to rock back on Sam or thrust into his hand, so he let Sam drive them both toward release, trading hard, wet kisses as their bodies moved together. One final thrust and tug from Sam and Blaine’s body shook, muscles spasaming as he came. Sam groaned and Blaine felt his cock twitching inside of him, cumming hard into the condom even as he continued to thrust.

Together, they rode out the aftershocks, gasping and panting as their bodies tingles with over-sensitivity. Running his hands up and down Sam’s sweat slick back, Blaine hummed into a kiss, feeling Sam’s cock softening until Sam finally pulled out of him to dispose of the condom.

Slumping back against Blaine, Sam kissed his neck and murmured, “Well, that was incredible.”

“Amazing,” Blaine agreed, then giggled. “A+ for the virgin.”

“Not a virgin anymore,” Sam laughed and leaned up to kiss Blaine, who smiled against his lips.

This wasn’t how he’d thought the night would end, but he could see it was just the beginning of something great.


End file.
